Izumi's Answers
by Celonhael
Summary: Sesshomaru and InuYasha meet someone who can teach them more about Izumi. Please go to my profile to read the order these stories should be read in, to make sense.


October - (kaminazuki or kan'nazuki, month of the gods), – used only in Izumo province, where all the gods are believed to gather in October for an annual meeting at the Izumo Shrine)

The morning was bright and sunny, and warm. Birds were singing in the trees, and somewhere what sounded like dogs were barking.  
She knew at once they weren't dogs, of course, knowing they were wolves as soon as she opened her eyes.  
They slept that night in a cave, large and roomy, easily big enough for all of them. She looked around, to see if anyone else was up yet.  
The others all seemed to be fast asleep. Kagome was a little bothered to see InuYasha was sleeping sitting up again, the way he used to so long ago. She wished he could relax.  
She sat up, yawning, and quietly got up, picking up her clothing and heading to the back of the cavern. A smaller room was there, with a curtain across it to allow them to dress in privacy. Here Kagome quickly got dressed, and slipped outside so as not to wake the others.  
DarkWind had left last night, just before she fell asleep. He had told her he needed to get back to his plane for a while, to make sure everything was running smoothly. She remembered him asking if she would like to see his lands sometime, and she smiled. It sounded so fascinating. Just right now wasn't the best time. He promised to return in a day, or sooner if she called for him, and then vanished.  
No one knew he had left, and Kagome was glad, as she wasn't in the mood to put up with the hanyou's or the monk's remarks about what he could _really_ be doing while away from her, as if he was planning on attacking some defenseless children or something.  
Why, Izumi herself had said that DarkWind couldn't hurt her! But that still didn't seem to be enough for the two men.  
She sighed.  
She walked down the little path, heading towards the river, where she could wash her face and wake herself up a little more. Her stomach growled, and she patted it, promising to get something soon.  
Kagome turned a corner, and paused, seeing the woman, Izumi, standing beside the river. She was looking across the river to some thick trees on the other side, and didn't seem to notice Kagome at all.  
Kagome was just starting to wonder if she should slip farther upriver to give Izumi some privacy, when the woman turned, smiling warmly at her.  
"Good morning, Kagome! I trust you slept well?"  
Kagome smiled at her, walking towards her. There was something about Izumi you couldn't help but like....like she was a favourite aunt or something.  
"Yes, thank you. You're up early."  
Izumi smiled, looking down at Kagome, "I rise with the sun, if not before. I rarely sleep in."  
Kagome knelt and cupping her hands in the water, washed her face, "I used to sleep in all the time, back home. Now I find that I can't."  
She patted her face dry with the bottom of her shirt, and stood up. Just as she was about to speak, her stomach let out a loud growl, and she blushed.  
Izumi laughed, "I have some food, if you would care to join me?"  
"Oh...thank you!"  
Kagome followed Izumi around a small bush, to where there was a blanket laid out with some fresh fruit in small bowls, and a pitcher of clear water. Kagome sat, and before Izumi could say anything, picked up the pitcher and prepared to serve Izumi.  
Izumi smiled, "That's not necessary, you know."  
"Oh, well," Kagome smiled shyly, "You're...I mean...who you are and all..."  
Izumi spoke gently, "Kagome...would you like to consider me a friend?"  
Kagome jumped a little, spilling a tiny bit of water. It was such an odd thing to ask.  
"What do you mean?!"  
"Would you like to consider me a friend....or a figure of authority?"  
Kagome looked at Izumi at a loss for a second, and then spoke softly, "Both...I guess."  
"It's going to be hard," Izumi said firmly, "Because there are times I will seem like a friend....and there are times I will command you to do something. It will be natural to me, you see. But it will be hard, because in a tight spot, I might seem harsh. Can you accept that?"  
The woman's eyes seemed so intent, and Kagome fell silent for a second before speaking, "I...think so, yes. You're saying you'll be a friend, but at certain times, you'll tell us what to do...for our own good."  
Izumi nodded, "Yes."  
Kagome nodded back, "I'm ok with that, yes. And I would like to be your friend."  
Izumi suddenly smiled, "Then please, try not to treat me with such....deference."  
"That's not going to be easy," Kagome murmured.  
"I know," Izumi said, and there was such an odd tone to her voice that Kagome looked at her closely. Izumi was looking out over the river, and spoke, "Sometimes, Kagome, my title is like a weight around my neck, holding me down."  
Kagome fell silent, watching her.  
_I think she's lonely,_ Kagome suddenly thought, and realized how it would feel, to have this...this _power_ between you and everyone else all your life.  
Izumi looked back, "I would appreciate it, very much, if you and your friends could try not to treat me special. I know it will be hard, because of who I represent. But please...if you could?"  
Kagome paused, and then smiled, "Ok. We'll all try. Allow me to serve you, as a friend."  
Izumi's eyes sparkled as she smiled, and Kagome felt so glad she had spoken that way, "That sounds very lovely, Kagome. Thank you."  
Kagome poured out a clay cup of the fine cold water for her, and Izumi served Kagome some fresh fruit. They sat together, eating quietly, and Kagome marveled at how at ease the other woman made her feel.  
After a few minutes, she spoke, "Lady Izumi?"  
"Kagome..."  
"Sorry. Izumi."  
"Yes?"  
"About....the Shikon..."  
Izumi paused, and wiped her mouth with a cloth, "Yes?"  
"You said that....Midoriko was trying to speak to me. That...that's who I was hearing all this time."  
"Yes."  
"When I....tried to use the Shikon that time...someone...I guess Midoriko...taught me how to use the Shikon, to save my friends. But I forgot as soon as I used it. Why can't I remember? Why can't she teach me again?"  
Izumi paused, gathering her thoughts, "Midoriko has trouble reaching through the Shikon to those that carry it. I do not think Kikyo ever heard her voice through it. You carry great power, Kagome, but as I told you yesterday, you are completely untrained. That you have been able to do with it what you have is utterly amazing. You need more training....and you need it quickly. That is why I spoke to DarkWind."  
Kagome nodded, and looked intently at the apple in her hand. When she spoke, her voice was hesitant, "Is...I mean will..."  
Silence.  
"Kagome?"  
"This battle. This...war. It's...dangerous?"  
Izumi opened her mouth to speak, but Kagome rushed on, "Oh what a stupid thing to ask, of _course_ it's going to be dangerous! What war isn't dangerous? I just....I want to know, I mean...I'm _scared_, Izumi!"  
Izumi nodded.  
Kagome looked at her, a little pale, "What do I do?"  
"About....being afraid?"  
Kagome nodded.  
Izumi's eyes were kind, "Oh Kagome. Do you think you aren't supposed to be afraid?"  
"But I'm fighting for the good guys! I mean...that means something, right? We'll win.....right?"  
Izumi fell silent for a second, and then spoke, "You would not be normal, Kagome, if you were not afraid. There is nothing wrong with fear, despite what anyone may tell you. Fear is healthy. It is what keeps us alive. We fear that which can kill us. It is whether or not we listen to that fear and do nothing, or swallow it back and keep on walking that makes the difference."  
"What...I mean..." Kagome bit her lower lip.  
Izumi spoke softly, "You can ask me anything, Kagome. Do not be afraid of your fears or doubts. You will need to face them sometime."  
Kagome sighed, "What if we just ran away?" Her face flushed with shame, but she had to ask.  
Izumi's voice was gentle, "You cannot run away from this, Kagome. I am sorry. My lady did not really _pick_ you, you know, to fight this battle for her. She did not look down one day, and say, "Ah! I think I'll get Kagome to fight this grand battle for me!" It is who you are, _what_ you are, that has already decided that you will be drawn into this battle, with or without your approval."  
"Because I'm a Fate Breaker."  
"Because you're a Fate Breaker. And a miko, just an untrained one. And a woman with great spiritual powers. And a woman who believes in trying to do the right thing, even when it's hard. And a woman who will stand beside her friends through anything. Do you see how it is...in a way...fate?"  
Kagome nodded, looking at the apple, "You don't understand, though. I'm _afraid_."  
There was a pause, and then Izumi spoke again, gently.  
"My dear Kagome. Do you think I am not afraid?"  
Blinking, Kagome looked up.  
Izumi was looking at her intently, and there was a strange sadness in her eyes.  
"You're afraid?"  
"Keimetsu wants to destroy everything. If he wins, everything is gone. I will not stand. I will be gone, too. Everything...everyone I have loved. Gone. Not even their souls left to comfort me. We cannot truly comprehend _nothing_, Kagome, you and I. Because there has always been _something_, from the moment we were born and opened our eyes. We cannot understand _nothing_. But that is what there will be. And I am afraid. I am afraid of that, and I am afraid of Keimetsu."  
"You...you've seen him?"  
"I have seen his avatar, yes, the physical form he chooses to walk the planes. I cannot look upon his true form...that would kill me instantly. But yes...I have faced him."  
"And...?" Kagome found herself holding her breath.  
Izumi looked away, "He is....terrible. Beyond understanding. He is almost a _God_, Kagome, and yet he is insane. Do you understand what terrible powers he holds, when he has nearly the ability of a God, and yet his mind is unstable? He only knows hatred. He desires only destruction of all things. I faced him once, through a portal, with my Lady at my side....and I nearly fainted with the sheer horror of it."  
Kagome's voice was a squeak, "And you want _us_ to fight him?!"  
Izumi looked at her quickly, "No! Oh no, no! You will not be facing him directly! Gods and Goddesses, did I give you all that impression?!"  
Kagome looked sort of ill.  
As did Izumi, "Oh forgive me! No, you will not be facing him directly. Nor will I. You will have to stop him from coming through to this world, but you will do it by facing his vassals. The Shadelings and Muzan. Not Keimetsu."  
Kagome nodded, closing her eyes.  
"I will have to speak to your friends as soon as they are awake!" Izumi said, "I didn't know....Oh forgive me!"  
"It's ok..." Kagome said a little weakly.  
Izumi reached over, and grasped Kagome's hands, squeezing them tightly, "You all thought you may have to face a near-God, and _still_ you stayed. How can you possibly doubt your own bravery, Kagome?"  
Kagome blushed, but felt instantly happy inside, proud of herself, happy because Izumi seemed proud of her.

They ate a little more, letting the river slowly work it's way past, and Kagome felt oddly peaceful inside.  
There was a little pause in the conversation, and then Izumi spoke softly.  
"Someone wants to talk to you, dear."  
Blinking, Kagome looked at Izumi, then in the direction Izumi gently tilted her head.  
When she turned, she saw Kouga.  
He was standing back from the path, looking at her nervously, as if not sure whether he should approach or not. When they made eye contact, he took a step back, and Kagome got the feeling if she turned from him, he would turn and walk back into the forest.  
"If you want to talk," Izumi said softly, "You'd best go to him. I don't think he'll talk with someone else here."  
Kagome nodded, and rose. She started over towards the Wolf Demon. Seeing her walking towards him, Kouga seemed to calm down a little, but only a little.  
Kagome walked up to him, speaking softly, "Hello, Kouga."  
"Kagome. You...um...how..." he fell silent, not sure what to say.  
Kagome saved him by speaking as if he had successfully spoken, "I'm...ok. You?"  
"Uh...yeah..." he looked away for a second, then back at her. Kagome could see the sadness in his eyes, and sighed mentally. She was about to apologise, _again_, when he spoke.  
"Look, I....I'm sorry for...how I acted earlier, Kagome. Really. I...I acted like a jerk."  
"No you didn't," Kagome said kindly, "You were very upset, and you'd be...strange, if you didn't get upset. I should have come out and told you how I felt a long time ago, Kouga. That was wrong of me, but I was afraid of hurting your feelings. But I put it off too long, and I let you keep thinking....and that was very wrong of me. Can you forgive me?"  
Kouga let out a great, tired sigh, "I guess so. I...I can't believe I was so stupid that I couldn't see. I just thought...I mean, you kept putting me off, and...I should have guessed something was up."  
They were silent, not sure what to say.  
Kouga suddenly spoke, "I apologised to the pup, too."  
"Sokai?"  
"No, the other one."  
Kagome blinked, "Rin?"  
"Yeah."  
"What....what did she say? What did _he_ say?"  
Kouga crossed his arms, but looked more like he didn't know what to do with his arms, rather than any defensive posture.  
"He was going to try to kill me, I think. The little pup saw me and screamed again, and he went for his sword."  
_He **does** protect Rin,_ Kagome thought, "And?"  
"That woman...her..." Kouga pointed his chin at Izumi, who was quietly eating back in the little clearing, "Stopped him."  
"Wait, hold on. What happened? Did she tell him to stop, or ask, or what?"  
Kouga, shrugged, "I think she said something to him, but it was low, so I didn't get what it was, but he looked sour and turned his back on us."  
_He **is**!_ Kagome thought, _Sesshomaru **is** listening to Izumi! Why?!_  
"Anyway, I went down on one knee....you know, so I wouldn't look so big to her, and I told her if I had known there were any pups inside her village I wouldn't have attacked, and that I felt sorry. I mean, I told her saying you're sorry about something that serious is stupid, but I was still really sorry. I didn't want her to be scared of Wolf Demons, and me in particular." He paused, "She's a cute little thing."  
"Yes, she is. What else happened?"  
"Well, she really didn't say anything, her eyes were huge, but at least she didn't scream any more. I also told her that I'd help protect her if she ever needed it. What's-his-face made some snorty noise, and I said even though she _had_ what's-his-face to look after her, I would too, even if she never saw me again. And I told her if she ever saw any other Wolf Demons and they scared her, to tell them that she was under my protection. Usually a Wolf Demon won't hurt a pup anyway, but telling one that you're under the protection of another Wolf Demon keeps you safe. It's considered rude to attack someone under the protection of another Wolf."  
Kagome smiled, "That was very nice of you, Kouga."  
He looked at her, "I'm serious about that, Kagome. If I had known.....someone screwed up, and as leader, I have to take the blame. But we don't kill kids, even kids of our enemies. We let them go. You don't kill pups, you just.....don't."  
Kagome nodded.  
Kouga sighed, and looked away for a second, then back at her.  
"Listen..."  
Kagome fell silent.  
"I...I still love you, Kagome."  
"Kouga-"  
"I can't just turn it off, Kagome, even after what you said! I mean..." he hunched his shoulders slightly, "Maybe in time...I dunno, but...look...all I wanted to say was...if you ever need anything...if you're ever in trouble and need help or...anything. I need you to know that, Kagome. You can still come to me. I'll never....turn you away. Ok?"  
Kagome nodded, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, "Thank you, Kouga."  
He nodded.  
"If it helps at all, Kouga, I....wish I _did_ love you back. You're kind. And nice. You always treated me kindly. You always treated me like a queen, and I wish it could have been....but it just isn't. I don't want you to think that I...I didn't love you _because_ of anything, please? There's nothing you could have done, or not done. It's just....one of those things."  
"Yeah," the Wolf Demon sounded weary, "I guess. Sort of like me and Ayame, you know? She's a great girl, but....I just don't feel that way about her."  
Kagome just nodded, feeling sad.  
Kouga gently took her by the shoulders, and leaned over, and gently placed a kiss on her cheek, "Anything, Kagome. I'll always be there for you."  
"Thank you."  
Kouga gave her a sad smile, and turned, and walked back into the forest, following a smaller, thin path.  
Kagome watched him go, and tried not to cry.  
_I don't know why I'm crying, because it's not like I did love him, but....everything's all changed now. And I hurt him, even though I tried not to._  
Kagome walked back to Izumi, and sat, trying to eat again.  
"Is everything ok?" Izumi asked softly.  
Kagome wasn't about to say anything, but to her surprise, found herself opening up, pouring out like the river.  
She felt tears slip down her cheeks, and wiped them away as she continued to talk, running out of breath, and sighing when she was done.  
Izumi spoke gently, "You did what you could, Kagome. And you let him down as gently as you could. Kouga is going to hurt...but you can't take that from him, even though it was you that caused it. This is something he has to face on his own. But doing it gently helps."  
Kagome sighed deeply, "I didn't let InuYasha down very gently. But he made me so angry..."  
Izumi smiled, looking down at her apple, "InuYasha can, I imagine, be very stubbron."  
"Oh you have no idea!" Kagome cried.  
They were silent again for a little while, and then Kagome spoke, "Can I...ask you a personal question?"  
Izumi looked up at the young woman, "Certainly."  
"Have you....have you ever been in love?"  
Izumi paused, obviously startled for a second, and then she smiled, "No."  
Kagome blinked, "Never?"  
Izumi shook her head, her long hair swaying, "No. I have devoted my life to my Lady."  
"But you must have met so many people! There was no one?"  
"No one. Perhaps...." Izumi's face took on an odd look, but she spoke clearly enough, "Perhaps I cannot love in that manner, Kagome."  
Kagome blinked.  
"Oh, I have loved," Izumi smiled, "I have loved friends, I have loved others like myself, as sisters, as brothers. But the love of a woman for a man? No."  
Kagome was silent, amazed. It seemed all her life she had had a crush on _someone_.  
Izumi looked at her apple again, "I had a slight crush on a boy when I was very, very young. But I only knew him for a very short time. And it was an innocent, child's crush."  
Kagome was silent. She wasn't sure if she found Izumi lucky....or not.  
"Kagome!"  
The two women looked up to see InuYasha walking towards them. He looked a little put-out.  
"InuYasha?"  
"I wish you'd stop walking around like that!" he snapped, "I wake up and you're not there and it makes me nervous!"  
"Well, I'm sorry, but if I woke you up all the time to tell you I was getting up, you'd get cranky with me for waking you up!"  
InuYasha snorted.  
Izumi spoke softly, "Good morning, InuYasha."  
"Huh? Oh, hey." He stopped, "Do I smell Kouga?"  
Kagome nodded.  
"So where is he?" the hanyou demanded, "What, he came back to yell at you some more?"  
"No," Kagome said, a little testily, "He didn't. He came to talk."  
"About what?"  
"That's none of your business!"  
"Feh."  
Izumi spoke, "Would you like something to eat, InuYasha?"  
"Huh? Oh...no, thanks."  
"Are you certain? You must be hungry."  
"No. Look, Kagome, just tell me what he-"  
"Drop it," Kagome said firmly, and InuYasha growled, but looked away.  
Kagome glanced at Izumi, and noticed she was watching InuYasha very intently, but almost sadly. She slightly frowned. Why was this woman so strange?  
InuYasha suddenly blinked, as if remembering something, and turned to Izumi, "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something, too."  
"Yes?"  
InuYasha walked over, and plunked himself down in front of her, "How the hell did Tetsusaiga transform for you?"  
Izumi smiled softly, "Perhaps I just have a gift with such a fine weapon."  
InuYasha snorted rudely, not believing her, but unable to press, "Fine. What happened to it?"  
"I blessed it, as I told you. Now you can more easily fight those Shadelings."  
"What...happened? I mean...I tried to use the Windscar..."  
Izumi nodded, "Tetsusaiga felt your need to use that power, and so it reacted on it's own. You will be able to use that attack, and another, as you need, but at that moment, it reacted _for_ you."  
InuYasha glanced down at the scabbard, "So...Tetsusaiga _is_ alive."  
Izumi nodded, "Yes. She is sentient. As is the Tensaiga."  
"So....what _was_ that thing that happened?"  
"That was your attack. A solar flare. It takes on the form of the Windscar at first, but once it is outside, it becomes something else. An attack of light, of the sun."  
"I killed a Shadeling. Completely. But I didn't burn anything else."  
"No. The Solar Flare won't harm anything that is neutral, or good in their hearts, or innocent. You cannot harm animals with it, nor children. Only the Shadelings, and those associated with them. There are other attacks you will be able to call on, later."  
InuYasha leaned forward, interested, "Like what?!"  
Izumi smiled, "I don't know. There are several that can be used, but only you and the Tetsusaiga will decide which ones you will be able to actually harness. Your brother will likewise learn to use his, and will have other attacks at his disposal."  
InuYasha frowned, "You blessed Tensaiga, too?"  
Izumi nodded.  
InuYasha snorted, "Why the hell do you travel with _him_, anyway? He's not exactly a being of goodness and light!"  
Kagome leaned forward slighty, "InuYasha!"  
But Izumi only smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru will likely play an important part in this war. His name in all this is the Neutral One."  
"Neutral," Kagome said, "So he...hasn't joined your side?"  
Izumi shook her head, "No....and I am not surprised, I suppose. Lord Sesshomaru has traveled his own way for a very long time. It would not be easy to join with one side or another. As long as he does not agree to fight on Keimetsu's side, though, I do not worry."  
"Could he do that?" Kagome asked.  
"Are you kidding?!" InuYasha asked her, "I'm surprised he's not over there already!"  
Izumi paused, and seemed sad, "Do you hate him so very much, InuYasha?"  
He looked at her, angry, "Are you kidding? All my life he's tried to get rid of me, and if I was lucky he'd just ignore me all together! He tried to take Tetsusaiga from me by using my _mother_!" InuYasha's voice cracked with outrage, and he suddenly looked away, hands in fists, "I'll never forgive him for that."  
Izumi's voice was very soft, "I'm sorry about that, InuYasha. What he did was terrible. I wish I could have stopped that."  
InuYasha looked at her, a look of anger in his eyes, then looked away, "Yeah, well....whatever."  
Izumi looked like she was about to say something, but stopped, and sighed.

"Anyway," Izumi said, "As I was explaining to Kagome, you do not have to fight Keimetsu directly. You must deal with his minions....the Shadelings, and others."  
InuYasha looked relieved, but sort of shrugged, as if it was all nonsense to him.  
Izumi spoke again, "There are people you will have to meet as time goes on. This has been building for a very long time, and you are not the only fighters to step up to battle."  
"Hey..."  
Izumi looked at him, "Yes?"  
"That other woman that travels with you?"  
"Mikado?"  
"Yeah...doesn't her name mean..."  
"Emperor? It does."  
"But she's a woman."  
Izumi nodded, "That is her story to tell, InuYasha, and not mine. Perhaps, if you ask her nicely enough, she will tell you."  
InuYasha shrugged again.  
Kagome found herself starting to get annoyed with him. He seemed to be purposely trying to anger Izumi. Kagome knew the hanyou hid his feelings behind a show of bravado, but this was starting to get rude.  
Kagome spoke to Izumi, "We should probably get back anyway. Thank you for sharing your breakfast with me, it was delicious."  
"You're very welcome Kagome."  
Kagome grabbed InuYasha by the sleeve, and yanked him after her.  
"Hey!"  
Once they were out of earshot, she turned to him, "What's the matter with you?!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You seem to be doing everything in your power to anger Izumi! Why?"  
InuYasha crossed his arms, "We don't know anything about her!"  
"We know she's a vassal for a Goddess of light! Shouldn't that make you trust her just a little?!"  
"Not when she travels with _Sesshomaru_, no! No one of goodness and light and all _that_ would willingly hang out with him!"  
"Well, you're acting like a child, so stop it! Izumi helped you with your sword when you needed it, and she helped Miroku's hand, so knock it off!"  
InuYasha just glared at her for a second, then looked away, crossing his arms.  
Kagome was struck by a sudden insight.  
"She makes you nervous, doesn't she?"  
He blinked at her, "What?!"  
"She makes you nervous."  
"Oh _yeah_, she scares me!"  
"I'm serious."  
"And why do you think she frightens me?"  
"Because you sort of like her."  
InuYasha blinked at her, speechless.  
_"What?!"_  
"You're picking up the same thing we all are; that Izumi's sort of like an aunt or something. Miroku, Sango, myself....even Shippo. We all feel like she's family, somehow, and you feel that too, and it scares you."  
"PPfft."  
"You can deny it all you want, but I know that's what it is. And the last family you had died. Your mother." Kagome's voice softened, "I'm sorry. But that's what it is. You feel it too, and you're angry, because she's _not_ your mother, and yet you feel like she's family. Maybe you even feel a little guilty."  
InuYasha scowled, "That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard."  
"After my father died, our neighbour came over a lot to help mom. He was kinda old, and he wasn't interested in my mother, he just wanted to help. I started sort of....pretending he was my father. And I felt really guilty....and I used to get really angry at him, as if it was his fault."  
InuYasha snorted.  
"Either way," Kagome said gently, "You shouldn't take it out on Izumi. I think she likes you."  
"I couldn't care less," he quipped. He glanced at her, and then spoke.  
"What did you and Kouga talk about?"  
"Oh for heaven's sake! Drop it!"  
"No, I won't!"  
"He apologised for acting badly yesterday, ok? And I told him I was sorry I had to hurt him when I told him there was nothing between us. I felt so bad..."  
InuYasha looked at her, and then turned his back on her, arms crossed.  
"You sure as hell didn't care about hurting _me_."  
Anger exploded inside her, and she grabbed his hair, spinning him in place.  
_"How dare you say that?!_ I hated having to tell you, but you wouldn't get it, no matter how many times I told you, so yes....I got angry! You didn't leave me any other choice!"  
InuYasha shouted back, "Yeah, right!"  
"You stupid....I _cried_ over it! I felt like crap! Don't you pretend you didn't see my tears, because I know you did!"  
"If you felt so damn bad, then why did you do it?!"  
Kagome threw her hands up into the air, "We've gone over this! When you offered the Shikon to Kikyo, InuYasha, I just....stopped caring for you that way. I'm not a doormat-"  
"What the hell is a doormat anyway?! You keep saying that, and I don't even know-"  
"A doormat is a mat you lay on the floor and you use it to walk on and wipe your shoes off!"  
The anger drained from the hanyou's face, and he looked at her, shocked.  
"I...I never..."  
"Yes you did! You said you cared, and yet you took off every time you saw her!"  
"I didn't know it was hurting you, Kagome!"  
"No, InuYasha," Kagome said coldly, "You knew. You knew because I _told_ you. You just didn't care."  
"That..._that's not true!"_  
"Isn't it?"  
She turned, and started back towards the camp, and he watched her, upset, hands clenched in fists.  
He turned, walking in the opposite direction, angry and pissed-off. It didn't help matters when he found himself back in the clearing where Izumi was finishing up her breakfast.  
She glanced at him, "Oh, hello InuYasha."  
He glanced at her. So Kagome thought he was afraid of Izumi? Ha! He'd show her!  
He walked over and plunked himself down on the blanket across from her, arms crossed, scowling.  
Izumi blinked, "I have heard people say "Your face would sour milk", but I never understood what they meant until now."  
"Ha ha," InuYasha snorted, and just at that, his stomach let out a very loud growl. He tried to keep scowling, but it was hard when he was blushing.  
Izumi, keeping her face very neutral, held out the bowl of fruit again, "Are you sure you would not like some? It will only go to waste..."  
"Well...no sense letting food waste..." he mumbled, and took a few pieces.  
Izumi put the bowl back down, and looked out over the river again.  
"Are you pleased with the blessing of the Tetsusaiga?"  
"Uh?" he blinked, his mouth full of apple. Swallowing hastily, he spoke, "Oh, uh...yeah. It was...surprising..."  
Izumi looked back at him and smiled, and suddenly he remembered his mother, how she would sometimes smile that way, and a sudden ache formed in his chest. He glared at the apple as he ate, as if it was all it's fault.  
"You will now be equal to the Shadelings," Izumi said, "And no longer feel helpless. But you must still be careful. The Tetsusaiga does not make you invincible. You can still be killed."  
InuYasha nodded, "Yeah. Still...just being able to fight back now..."  
Izumi nodded.  
InuYasha studied the apple intently, "So...how do you know all these things?"  
"You mean...about the Shadelings and so on?"  
"Yeah."  
"I have the ability to see things, InuYasha. Time is like a path, and I can see farther down the path than most. I have some limitations....I cannot see things that will affect me directly...but for the most part, I can see."  
InuYasha kept looking at his apple, "So can you...see....whether...."  
Izumi was silent.  
InuYasha did not look up, "If Kagome and I will...."  
"Be together again? No."  
He looked up at her, dissapointed, "No you _can't_, or no you _won't_?"  
She smiled sadly, "I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you are a Fate Breaker, InuYasha. I cannot see your future....or perhaps it is better to say I can see _all_ your futures."  
He blinked, "Huh?"  
"You must think of time like a tree. A tree with many branches. Or better yet, like a path in the forest, that has many forks in it. Each fork is a possibility you will face. I can see a future for you, InuYasha, in which you win this battle. I can see a future in which you do not. I can see a future in which you and Kagome become close again....and one in which you do not. One in which you do but she dies. One in which you do but _you_ die. I see a future in which you do not and she dies...or you do, or you both do. Do you understand what I am saying?"  
"That you can see...all possibilities."  
"Yes. Many many hundreds. But I cannot tell you which is more true than any other, because I do not know. Only you can make those choices, make those movements. I am sorry; I wish I could help you."  
"Yeah..." InuYasha sighed, and chewed on his apple.  
"Is there....anything else I may be able to help you with? I would like to help you, InuYasha, with anything you need."  
InuYasha shook his head, "No. I guess I have to try and stick it out. Are you gonna hang around here al day?"  
Izumi shook her head, "No, I have things to attend to back in my Lady's Celestial Palace. This time of year, the Gods and Goddesses all travel to a portion of the lands for an annual meeting. This year they will be discussing the upcoming battle."  
InuYasha looked at her closely, "You really keep busy, don't you?"  
She smiled, "Yes, I do."  
Pause.  
"InuYasha, will you ask Miroku something for me?"  
"Sure, I guess."  
"Ask if he would like me to remove the scar on his chest."  
InuYasha blinked, "Why wouldn't he?"  
"That is perhaps personal. I will not push him, but if he wishes it, tell him the next time I see him, I can remove it. It is somewhat new, and will be easy to heal."  
InuYasha stood up, "Alright."  
Izumi stood up, and InuYasha was struck again by just how _tall_ Izumi was; very tall for a woman, though not freakishly so. But he wasn't used to having to look _up_ a little to look at a woman, and he suddenly felt like a little child.  
Izumi paused, and then she spoke, "Will you do me a favour?"  
"I guess..."  
"Will you keep an eye on Rin for me?"  
InuYasha blinked, "Rin? What about Sesshomaru? I doubt he'd be happy to have me hanging around."  
Izumi smiled, "All I am asking, InuYasha, is if Sesshomaru had to leave for a while, would you keep an eye on Rin? Make sure she was safe? She _is_ Sokai's best friend."  
InuYasha shrugged, uncomfortable, "Well...Gods, I wouldn't hurt her or anything."  
"Oh InuYasha, I know that."  
"Alright, fine. If you have to go take him somewhere, I can keep an eye on the kid," he glanced at her, "What would it take to convinve you to take him somewhere and _leave_ him there?"  
"InuYasha," Izumi gently scolded.  
"Alright, alright!" Mumbling to himself, he turned, and started back towards the group.  
Izumi smiled, and began packing up her things.  
She walked back to the group, a little behind InuYasha and Kagome, to find the others were up and had some breakfast made. They invited her to eat, and she sat with them, declining any food, but drinking some tea.  
Seeing as Miroku was right there, Izumi spoke to him directly.  
"Miroku...would you like me to remove the scar on your chest?"  
Miroku blinked and looked at her, "Can you do that?"  
"I can, yes. The scar is not old, so it should be easy enough to heal. Would you like me to?"  
Before Miroku could speak, Sango leaned over, "Of _course_ he would!"  
Miroku blinked.  
Izumi just smiled at the monk, who cleared his throat, "I...I would like to think about it."  
Sango looked at him, confused, "Miroku? I thought...."  
The monk looked a little uncomfortable, and Sango let it drop instantly. Sango rummaged in her backpack as a way to cover her nervousness, when she found something.  
She picked up a small scroll, and turned to Izumi, "Could I ask you something?"  
"Of course, Sango."  
Sango unrolled the scroll to where she had put a marker there, and turned the scroll around, showing it to the other woman, "Is that....is that you?"  
Izumi looked at the scroll, and blinked, shocked. She picked it up, and looked closely at it.  
"Oh...it is! But where did you...." Izumi quickly read down the side of the painting, reading the words there. She lowered the scroll slightly, and looked at Sango, "I...I am sorry, Sango, but I'm not....I'm not a spirit....I have no idea who did this...I...."  
"It's ok," Sango said, suddenly feeling very foolish, "I just thought..."  
"If I knew who had done this, I....I feel so silly..."  
"Oh no, don't," Sango smiled, "It's fine..."  
Sighing, Izumi lowered the scroll, and rolled it up again, handing it back to Sango. She looked at the young woman sadly, "If I could have saved your father and friends, Sango, I would have. That's what you wanted to know, wasn't it? If I was the spirit protector of your family, why did I let that happen?"  
Sango turned a brilliant scarlet, and stammered, trying to answer, but Izumi waved it away, "A normal question, Sango. A very human one. I wish I could have saved him."  
Sango just nodded, looking down at her hands.  
"Well," Izumi said softly, "I should probably go. I have a lot of things to do."  
She stood up, brushing off her robe, "Will you be staying here for a while?"  
"Probably not," InuYasha said, "We only came to see Sokai."  
Izumi nodded, "I will be in touch. Or Mikado will. If you have dire need of me, ask any passing bird that you want to see me."  
They were all silent.  
Miroku spoke first, "A....bird?"  
Izumi smiled, "They are my Lady's messengers, and they know me well. All birds love the sun. Even the owls, who see that time as their time to sleep. Just use my name to get their attention, and tell them you wish to speak to me, and I will come."  
"Thank you," Kagome said, and they all watched as the woman turned, and started to walk away.  
She paused, and looked back, "You promised to watch Rin, InuYasha."  
InuYasha blinked, "What, now?"  
"Just for a day or so. Then you can leave. Thank you."  
Without waiting for an answer, she smiled, and turned, and walked on.  
"Hey! _Hey!_"  
Kagome giggled.

Rin and Sokai were kneeling in the tall grass, picking flowers. Ah and Un were standing over there, watching, fascinated at the little girls stuck flowers in each other's hair; Rin had several poked into her single ponytail, and Sokai had a few in each pigtail. They chatted away about things important to little girls, each of them in their bliss.  
Jaken was off to himself, puttering around, talking to himself lowly, and Sesshomaru had just finished bathing in the nearby river, drying off and dressing. His long hair was still damp when Izumi walked into the little clearing.  
"Lady Izumi!" Rin called, and rose, running over to her, Sokai close on her heels.  
"Why hello Rin! My goodness, look at the two of you, don't you both look pretty!"  
They both beamed at her.  
Sesshomaru glanced up at Izumi, watching her.  
Izumi glanced at him, and then approached him.  
"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru. Are you...busy this morning?"  
He glanced at her again, curious despite himself, "Busy?"  
"I would like to take you somewhere, if you did not mind, and introduce you to some people."  
The demon lord arched a brow.  
"They are people you should meet," Izumi went on to explain, "Names and faces I think you would do well to see."  
"And why would you think this?"  
"Are you not interested in seeing some of the others you may be seeing over the next little while? You say you do not wish to join my Lady's side, but I would like for you to see some of the others who are fighting for her."  
"And they would be?"  
"In my Lady's Celestial Palace."  
There was a pause, as the demon lord studied her in silence for a minute.  
"This is....where you live?"  
"It is. This time of year, you see, the Gods and Goddesses all travel to a part of the lands to visit and talk. We Senmin stay behind, sort of having some time to ourselves, and now we have a gathering as well. We eat, and talk, and eat some more. I think you should meet some of them."  
Sesshomaru paused, and then spoke, "What of Rin?"  
"InuYasha has promised me he will keep an eye on Rin."  
Sesshomaru snorted.  
Izumi smiled, "You may not like him, Sesshomaru, but he would protect Rin with his own life. Besides....Mikado will be here."  
Sesshomaru was silent. He glanced at Rin, who had overheard it all.  
"I'll be ok, if you want to go, Lord Sesshomaru," she said sweetly, "I can stay with Sokai, and I have Master Jaken, and Ah and Un, and Mikado!"  
"I am apparently outvoted," the demon lord said, somewhat sarcastically. This was lost on Rin, of course.  
He looked at Izumi, "Very well."  
"Excellent," Izumi smiled, and reached inside her robes. She withdrew a medallion, like her own only made of silver and not gold. She held it out to him. Sesshomaru arched a brow, but did not move.  
Izumi spoke gently, "You are a mortal, Sesshomaru, and a demon at that, who has not sworn fealty to her. You would not be able to survive in the Celestial Palace without protection. This will give you a shield, as it were, and keep you safe."  
Sesshomaru said nothing, only looked at the pendant.  
Izumi spoke softly, "It does not mean you have allied yourself with my Lady, Sesshomaru. Only that you are, for a short while, under her protection."  
"And why would she protect someone who has not sworn fealty to her?"  
"Because it is an ability I have, and I will take you. You would not be able to harm anyone there, Sesshomaru. It is safe for all involved. But you would need this pendant."  
Sesshomaru remained silent, as if trying to figure out a way around it, but in the end he could think of nothing. He bowed his head to her, slightly, and she reached up,and slipped the pendant over his head.  
With a practiced move, she slipped her hands behind his neck, under his hair, and flipped his long hair out from in under the string on the pendant.  
"There. Now we can travel."  
She turned, looking around, but Sesshomaru found he could still feel her fingertips on the back of his neck, grazing against the skin, feather-light.  
He spoke, to try and rid himself of the sensation, "What are you looking for?"  
"I need a sunbeam, in order to travel swiftly."  
"We travel within a sunbeam?"  
"Exactly."  
_That would explain how swiftly she can vanish,_ he thought.  
Izumi located one that was to her liking, and she walked over to it, before turning back to Rin, "Now, make sure you get something to eat tonight, Rin, and Sokai can help you find a nice, comfy, safe spot to sleep."  
"Ok!" Rin squeezed Sokai, "Have a nice trip, Lord Sesshomaru!"  
Sesshomaru looked as if he had eaten something sour, but approached Izumi.  
"Now then," Izumi smiled at him, and held out her hand.  
Sesshomaru glanced at her hand, arching a brow, "I have all the arms I need, thank you."  
Izumi burst out laughing.  
"Yes, I think you have enough. One more would look very odd. But I need your hand in order to bring you with me, else you will be left behind."  
With a long-suffering sigh, the demon lord put his hand into hers...once again noticing how warm it felt, and then Izumi began to step into the sunbeam.  
"Perhaps you should close your eyes, Lord Sesshomaru," her voice came to him, "The light can be extremely bright the first time you arrive."

All around him, light flared up, obscuring everything. He could not even see Izumi, though he still felt the contact with her hand. There was a strange sensation of standing on something that was warm and alive. The light grew brighter and brighter, until the light began to sear into his eyes.  
With a grunt of unexpected pain, Sesshomaru raised a hand to shield his eyes.  
"Sesshomaru?"  
Stars flashed before his eyes.  
"Sesshomaru?!"  
He lowered his arm, blinking to try and clear back the stars that flashed and pulsed before his eyes. It was a strange thing to see and feel, and he tried to rush it along, wanting to be clear of it.  
Slowly, his vision returned, and he saw her, looking up at him, worriedly. One hand was on his shoulder, the other against his chest.  
There was a strange sort of halo effect around Izumi, as if she were somehow glowing, and he blinked, to try and clear it away.  
She spoke again, "Lord Sesshomaru, can you see?"  
"...Yes..."  
"You kept your eyes open, didn't you?" she accused, "Honestly!"  
He found her exasperation amusing, and could not stifle the faint smile that appeared on his face.  
"Do your eyes hurt?"  
"No...it will pass in a few minutes."  
He looked around himself, and fell silent.  
They were standing at the bottom of a long walkway, lined with white stones, red flowers growing on either side. To the left and right, endless fields fell away into obscurity, dotted here and there with flowers and trees.  
Directly before him was a massive golden palace, huge almost beyond belief. The front part was smaller than the latter, but it was by no means small. It looked like it would easily hold a few hundred rooms, and it had beautiful large windows to let in the golden sunlight that streamed down from the sky above.  
Behind this was an even larger palace, looking as if it could house thousands upon thousands of rooms. It was giant, as it too, seemed to fall away into the distance. That building could not be walked through in a day, or a week, or even a year.  
"And so this is your Lady's home."  
"Yes," Izumi started to walk towards the building, slipping her arm into his, guiding him along.  
"Why are there two?"  
"The smaller one in front is used by the Senmin. It is where we live, Mikado and I. And there are rooms for visitors, and guests, as well as another Senmin."  
"Another?"  
Izumi nodded, "There should originally be three Handmaidens. We just haven't found her yet."  
"You do not live with your Lady?"  
Izumi shook her head, "Amaterasu is a Goddess, and it is difficult for us to remain in her presence for great periods of time, even us. We go to her living areas when we are asked, for then she has put up blocks for us. It is easier for her to visit us."  
"I see."  
They walked on. As they drew closer, Sesshomaru could now see more of the grounds surrounding the palace; what looked like stables. Fields. Though there were people working in the fields, it was apparent they were not tired nor overworked. Rather,they seemed to be enjoying what they were doing...possibly working there because they _wished_ to contribute something.  
As they walked on, he suddenly noticed a large square frame out from the fields slightly. It had obviously been badly burned, and now only the blackened, scorched frame remained. Even the ground around the building had been burned.  
It was such a strange thing to see, in the garden of beauty; this blackened, scorched thing, and he was about to ask her of it, when someone interrupted them.  
"Izumi! You have come home!"  
Sesshomaru looked ahead to see an older woman come walking towards them. She was short in her age, her face weathered. She was wearing a golden robe, and walking on a walking stick.  
"Umeko! It is good to see you again."  
"You have been gone too long. Where have you been?"  
"I have been with the Fate Breakers. The time has come to reveal myself."  
"Oh," the old woman nodded, and then spoke, "How is Miroku?"  
Izumi smiled, "Very good. Your powers healed his fingers perfectly; they no longer trouble him."  
"Wonderful!" the old woman's bright eyes fell on Sesshomaru, "And is this the Neutral One?"  
"That's right."  
The old woman bowed, "A pleasure to meet you, Neutral One."  
Sesshomaru said nothing, not really sure what was expected of him, and it made him uneasy.  
"Have the others arrived?" Izumi asked.  
"Yes, yes, they are all inside, waiting for you."  
"Will you join us?"  
"Yes, thank you. Oh, and you should go and see Kagura. She is getting bored of staying out there, and I think she wants to see you again."  
"Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked.  
Izumi nodded, "She is staying in a house just outside the northern part of the Celestial Palace - she is not Senmin and so cannot enter the palace."  
"What is she doing?"  
Izumi smiled, "For now, she is staying here, trying to figure out what to do with her life. She is not used to freedom. She is very powerful. A Wind Sorceress, and of course, the sun moves the wind."  
Sesshomaru looked at her, "Does it?"  
Izumi nodded, as the woman opened the door for them, and they walked in, "Yes, though not many know that. It is the sun, or it's lack, that creates wind. It heats the ground in some places, and not in others, and the difference creates breezes. So in a way, Kagura also works for my Lady."  
"I see."  
"Naraku never truly did understand what he had, when he created her."  
They moved inside.  
The Inner Courtyard of the northern section of the Palace was all golden inside, with white and red paintings and statues. The rugs underfoot were thick, and woven of the finest silk and wool, also in red and white. The combination of gold, red and white should have been overpowering, but it wasn't. There was a soft, faint hint of incense in the air, but Sesshomaru could not tell what it was.  
"And you say you gather here to eat and talk? About what?"  
The old woman answered, "Oh, everything. We are all very busy working for our Gods and Goddesses, you see, and we do not get to see each other as often as we would like. When our Gods and Goddesses are away, we cannot really do their work, so we get a vacation as well. We decided we would gather here, and talk about old times, and catch up on gossip and eat until we nearly explode. We dance, and sing songs...it is great fun."  
Izumi smiled.  
"Sometimes we tell stories," Izumi said, "In a story-telling contest. Basically we just have a celebration amongst ourselves."  
"I still do not see why you felt I should be here."  
Izumi smiled up at him, "Because there are those I would like you to meet, Lord Sesshomaru. Stop being cranky."  
"I am _not_ cranky," he was surprised to hear himself protesting.  
Izumi laughed, then spoke, "No, right now you are not, and I am glad to see it."  
"Do all the Gods and Goddesses have vassals?"  
"Not all, but most."  
"It became fashionable," the woman, Umeko, laughed, "Once Amaterasu took on Izumi."  
Sesshomaru looked down at the small woman, "And you...?"  
"Oh no, no, I am not Senmin. But I have been blessed to be a Healer for Amaterasu. I spend my time here, or on the lands below, helping out those who do good. Sometimes I heal the Senmin themselves."  
Sesshomaru frowned, "I thought the Senmin were immortal."  
"I told you," Izumi said gently, "We are _not_ immortal, though we are close. But we can die. There are those that live on far planes who have the power to kill us. And of course, the Gods themselves could kill us, if they so desired."  
"Are there no other Gods on Keimetsu's side?"  
"None, thanks to all the Gods and Goddesses," Umeko said, "Even those with a....cruel streak in them...Gods of sickness or death....they do not support Keimetsu. Because even they understand the importance of balance. Keimetsu just wants to destroy and unmake everything. The God of death does not want that, for then his powers will end, if everyone ceases to exist all at once."  
"So Keimetsu does not have Senmin?"  
There was a pause, and Sesshomaru felt Izumi tense up a little, but Umeko spoke, "Muzan was once Senmin. But she turned away. And there are others..."  
Sesshomaru spoke, "Omek."  
Izumi tensed up even more, and he glanced at her.  
"We don't speak his name here," Umeko corrected quickly, but gently, causing the demon lord to look at her.  
"Why not?"  
"We just don't," Umeko said swiftly, "His name is not to be spoken. If you do not want to make enemies as soon as you open your mouth, do not speak his name."  
Seeing the demon lord's seemingly lack of interest, she spoke a little harshly, "If that means nothing to you, then, speak not his name for Izumi's sake."  
Izumi's voice was sharp, _"Umeko."_  
Umeko turned to Izumi, "I only meant to say-"  
"That is quite enough," Izumi retorted, and Umeko instantly fell silent, "Forgive me."  
Izumi brushed a hand over her face, as if to push back her bangs, but to Sesshomaru it looked like a nervous gesture.  
"I will not have his name spoken here, as it will ruin the festival spirit. Today and tonight we are to celebrate and rejoice in friendships, and nothing more."  
Umeko nodded, "I'll go get some refreshments ready."  
"Thank you."  
Sesshomaru watched as Umeko walked away quickly, "You command a great deal of presence."  
"I suppose so," Izumi said, and she suddenly sounded tired.  
Sesshomaru looked at her. There was that strange, haunted look in her eyes again, and he moved to speak.  
But someone else spoke instead.  
"My Lady."  
Sesshomaru looked up to see a strange man standing in the hallway, just before them.  
He was tall, possibly even a tiny bit taller than Sesshomaru himself, and slender. His hair was brown, and hung down to his waist. His eyes were strange, a light blue so light they almost seemed white, sort of an icy-blue.  
But that was not what caught Sesshomaru's attention.  
It was the two large wings protruding from his back, wings that were in length from just above his head, to the wingtips nearly grazing the floor, dark brown, striped here and there with black. He seemed to have no ears, but instead had two little tufts of feather sticking out where the ears would be.  
Sesshomaru arched a brow, never having seen a creature such as this, but Izumi suddenly pulled away from the demon lord.  
Her voice was rich with joy, _"Dear Heart!"_ she cried, and before Sesshomaru's startled eyes, threw herself into the stranger's open arms.

Sesshomaru watched, startled and somewhat shocked, to see Izumi and this strange man embrace. The man held her gently, almost reverently, and Izumi hugged him tightly, pressing her face against his chest.  
She looked up at him, and though the demon lord could not see her face, he could hear the softness of her voice.  
"I am so happy you have come," she said.  
He spoke, "Did I not tell you, that all you had do was call, and I would be there, no matter how far?"  
"You did," Izumi said gently, "and I have not forgotten."  
Watching the two together, Sesshomaru felt a very strange, unpleasant twisting in his stomach, and he narrowed his eyes. Who was this strange man, and why did Izumi speak to him so?  
The last time he felt this same stomach-twisting feeling was when he discovered that his father did not intend the Tetsusaiga be for him, but for InuYasha.  
He was about to speak, to say something acidic that would remove the look on the other man's face, - just what he didn't know - when Izumi pulled back, and turned to Sesshomaru, and the smile on her face stilled his words.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, this is Aratok, General of the First Takanato Army. He is a valuable ally in this battle against Keimetsu - and my dearest friend. Aratok, this is the Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Reaches."  
"Ah," the one called Aratok spoke, "The Neutral One."  
"Just so," Izumi smiled, and turned to Sesshomaru again, "Aratok is a Takanato - that is the name of his kind. They are not from this world, but one a level above ours. He is the General of the army that has agreed to join us in our battle."  
"How big is your army?" Sesshomaru asked, something somewhat rude to simply come out and ask in that manner.  
Aratok seemed not to notice, "We are about 3000 strong - sadly, not every Takanato agreed to join this battle. I fear my people are a very....closed race."  
Sesshomaru said nothing.  
"No matter," Izumi said cheerfully, "Each person makes a difference, and those you have brought, Aratok, are very well trained. You have done an excellent job."  
Aratok spoke to Sesshomaru, "You still have not joined our side?"  
Izumi spoke softly, "Aratok."  
"No," Sesshomaru said blandly, "Nor am I likely to do so. I do not join with others...I make my own way."  
"Yes," Aratok said bluntly, "So I see."  
"Lady Izumi!"  
The three of them turned, to see a strange figure come running up towards them. It was a woman, but she was all blue, very very pale, with vivid purple eyes. She was extremely slender, appearing almost as a straight line. Her eyes were very slanted, and she had no hair. She seemed not to be wearing any clothing, but that made no difference, because she didn't seem to have any sexual organs.  
Izumi spoke, "Nah`neela?"  
The one called Nah`neela spoke, her voice very high and pipe-like, "Umeko requests that you come and help. There has been a mix-up in the kitchens, and there is no nectar for the Atrieto to eat, and you _know_ they can't eat anything else! And they'll get so cranky, and everytine an Atrieto get cranky fires start to form and the last time-!"  
Izumi spoke, her voice steady, but amused, "Nah`neela, breathe."  
The smallish creature took a deep gulping breath, and then sighed, "Won't you come?"  
Izumi spoke, "I shall, but you must take my place. Both you and Aratok can show the Lord Sesshomaru around the grounds, answer his questions."  
Her voice firmed very slightly, and she glanced at Aratok and Sesshomaru as she spoke, "And I am certain everyone shall behave themselves in Nah`neela's presence."  
Both Sesshomaru and Aratok each looked away, as if bored. Though neither could see it, their expressions were almost mirror reflections of each other.  
Izumi turned, and walked away, hurrying around a corner, and out of sight.  
Nah`neela looked at the two men, "So, where shall we go?"  
Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. While she had a bust, and was clearly a woman, she wore no clothing, and yet she seemed not to be naked. It was as if she was wearing a tight fitting all-over body suit.  
Nah`neela watched him looking at her, and smiled, "You're wondering what I am, aren't you?"  
Sesshomaru said nothing.  
Nah`neela turned, and started walking along the hallway, Aratok falling into place behind her. Sesshomaru walked to hear the strange woman as she walked, "I am a Water Spirit."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"The Lady Amatersu asked me to help out in any way I can. So I agreed. The sun, you see, is vital. We all worship her, even if we don't know it. The wind is fueled by the sun, as is the water. Weather...everything moves because of the sun."  
Aratok spoke, "Why did the Lady Izumi ask you here, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
Sesshomaru spoke blandly, "She told me there were others she wished me to meet."  
"I see. Most likely she wanted you to meet those you may see more of in the future, as myself, for example."  
Sesshomaru regarded Aratok, "I have never seen your kind before."  
Aratok spoke grimly, "No. We are not common on this plane. But I have raised an army to join in this battle, for if Keimetsu takes this plane, he will turn his attention to the others. And besides, I owe Izumi a great deal."  
There was silence as Nah`neela led them into a main room. While it was empty, there were reclining chairs there, and tables with food on it. She looked to Sesshomaru, "Are you hungry?"  
"No."  
"Alright then."  
Sesshomaru noticed a large object in the middle of the room, something akin to a tall pillar with a rounded bowl on top. Water pooled in the bowl, still and calm.  
Sesshomaru walked towards it, "What is this?"  
"A scrying bowl," Nah`neela said, "You can see things in it."  
Sesshomaru looked at her, "Things?"  
"Sort of like...if someone is telling a story, you can see things as they happen. You can see the past, or the present."  
"But not the future."  
"No," Aratok said, "For no one can see that."  
There was a pause, and Aratok looked at Nah`neela, "Why do you not go and see if Izumi has need of anything?"  
The little water spirit looked troubled, "I don't know....Izumi told me to see to Lord Sesshomaru. Besides..." she let her voice trail off.  
Aratok smiled, "I can show The Neutral One around. And have no fear - I am sure we can both prevent ourselves from attacking the other. We have no reason to do so."  
Nah`neela hesitated, then smiled, "Ok!" She turned, and hurried out of the room.  
The two men watched her go, and Sesshomaru spoke, "An interesting person....yet one with few brains in her head."  
"Just so," Aratok agreed, "Nah`neela is very kind-hearted and loyal, but she listens almost completely, and has trouble believing anyone has anything other than goodness in her heart. That is how Izumi found her. She had been tricked into being some fisherman's slave, because he tricked her into leaving her lake. Izumi freed her, and she has been hanging around ever since."  
"Izumi seems to pick up stragglers wherever she goes," Sesshomaru noticed, watching the empty place where the water spirit had dissapeared.  
"Indeed," Aratok agreed, then turned his attention to Sesshomaru. The demon lord looked back - fully aware of why he had sent the little spirit out. There was a tension in the air that both could sense.  
Aratok spoke, "Why have you not joined our side?"  
Sesshomaru watched Aratok with his icy eyes, "I have not yet decided if I am going to join any side. Perhaps this war does not concern me. Either way, I walk my own way."  
"The Neutral One, yes. However, you are aware that if you agree to join _his_ side, that will make us enemies?"  
Sesshomaru said nothing....it was a mute point.  
Aratok spoke, and though his voice was light, he spoke in earnest, "Do not betray Izumi, Neutral One."  
Sesshomaru looked back at Aratok, and spoke, "Is that a threat?"  
"Take it as you will," Aratok spoke, "But know that I - and a great many others - hold Izumi in the highest regard, and will slay you without hesitation if you betray her in any way."  
Sesshomaru said nothing for a while, then spoke.  
"You are in love with her."  
There was a faint flicker of emotion on the other's face, and then he spoke.  
"I respect the lady Izumi above all things, yes. She has done more for me than I can repay. I respect her, I admire her, I obey her in everything. She commands, and I obey."  
"What did she do for you, then, to earn such loyalty?"  
There was a long pause, Aratok looking away for a second, "There is no need for you to know that....and yet....I will show you."  
The strange man walked to the pedestal in the center of the room, motioning for Sesshomaru to follow.  
"My people," the winged man began, "Are an intelligent race. We value wisdom above all things. One time, long, long ago in our past, we were a savage people, warlike, waging great battles that lasted years. But over time we rose above that. We learned to despise aggression and chaos. We upheld peace and civilization."  
He passed a hand over the water, and it became cloudy. Sesshomaru gazed into the bowl, curious, and noticed that figues began to be seen in the water. They were tiny, but with each second, they grew. They were like Aratok, he saw, winged and tall, only they all had white wings. None of them had the dark, banded wings that Aratok seemed to have. They wore white clothing, and went about their daily lives reading and learning.  
Aratok spoke.  
"I was born different. My wings are like that of the eagle....and the eagle is a predator. They were white when I was born, but as I grew into adulthood, they darkened. It made me stand out. I did not like it. Then, one day, we were attacked by some strange beasts from the sky."  
The image changed, and now it showed huge, ugly monsters, descending from the sky. They were like dogs, only dogs with enormous mouths, and small stubby wings. Yet they could fly, and they began to attack and kill the winged people.  
"I fought back. I ran to a place where we kept weapons as a reminder of what we were, and I attacked them, and I killed them. It was a brutal fight, but I won."  
Another image, of Aratok, bloody, in ripped clothing, and with many wounds, surrounded by a large circle of the monsters.  
"And for this, they cast me out."  
Sesshomaru looked at him.  
"I was too savage," Aratok spoke, "I reminded them of what they once were. And they said that if I could become savage once, I could do so again, and kill them all."  
"Fools," Sesshomaru snorted. Aratok was obviously a warrior.  
"I was banished to an island, where I was to live out my miserable existance until I died. For two months I lived there...."  
Aratok's voice changed, became low and emotional, though he fought to keep it in.  
"I lived like an animal. I was bitter and furious, and I thought, if I am an animal, then I shall live as one, and die as one."  
Silence.  
"And then one day...."  
The image changed again.

The sun was shining up in the sky, the sky itself a brilliant blue.  
He had spent that morning fishing in the stream that fed out to the ocean. He had been forced to catch the fish with his hands, for he had no fishing gear.  
He was given nothing to survive with. Only his own skill.  
He was left to die.  
He had eaten the fish cooked; fire was a rare thing, but he was getting good at starting a fire by using two pieces of wood. He simply fed his rage into the wood as he rubbed the pieces together, his rage and his fury at what had been done to him, and all else would fall away. Time itself would fall away, until eventually he would realize he had a small fire burning.  
He had found a few small pieces of metal lying here and there, and had taken one, and had sharpened it against a rock until it had a fine edge. He didn't know if the island was inhabited, but if it was, he would fight to stay.  
Or else he would use it to end his own life.  
Now, as he had finished drinking from the same stream he had fished in, he suddenly heard a strange sound.  
Singing.  
It was more like a humming, actually, a woman's voice. He paused, listening to it like some strange animal, not sure what to do, and he found himself gripping the small piece of metal hard, and following the sound.  
He pushed his way through some branches, until he came into a clearing. There was little grass there, but the ground was covered in leaf litter, as there were a lot of trees about.  
Someone stood there, a basket over an arm, picking some fruit from the trees.  
Aratok froze, his blood like ice.  
The woman turned, and looked at him.  
His first reaction was to back up a step, shocked, almost repulsed.  
This creature....this..._woman_...for she had breasts....was hideous.  
First of all her hair was a strange color, so dark, like the night sky. Everyone he had ever seen always had light hair, white or blonde. His own hair was the darkest he had ever seen. Likewise her eyes were so dark, startling and horrible-looking.  
Worse....she had no _wings!_  
And were where her _ears_? Instead of a graceful lining of feathers, she seemed to have these odd, twisted lumps of flesh sticking out on either side.  
A monster.  
The monster regarded him in silence for a second, and then smiled, "Pardon me, I was not aware this island was still occupied."  
Her voice startled him as well, though why he didn't know, and he raised the metal blade threateningly.  
The strange woman looked at the blade, but no fear came over her features. She settled the basket of fruit on her arm, and spoke again, "I come here from time to time, and collect plants, or sometimes fruit. The fruit that grow here are quite delicious."  
Amazingly, she turned her back on him as she spoke, and picked another fruit.  
Grinding his teeth, Aratok took a threatening step. He wanted to be left alone. This was his island, his only refuge, even one that had been _forced_ upon him.  
He would share with no one.  
He took another step towards her, and she turned back, her arm sweeping out towards him.  
Aratok flinched, expecting a blow, or a cutting slice, and froze, shocked, to see she was holding out one of the fruit to him.  
"These are very sweet this time of year," the woman said, "Later they will be somewhat tart. You should try one now."  
Aratok did not move, unsure. Was this some strange trick, to lure him into security?  
The woman watched him in silence for a second, then turned, and placed the fruit on a boulder, and stepped back, starting to pick some more again, "Well...if you want it..."  
He watched her in silence, not sure what to do. He had been betrayed by his own people....and now a monster was trying to give him something?  
He would not be so easily fooled.  
He did nothing, only watching her, as she moved from tree to tree, reaching up and picking some fruit, putting them into her basket.  
Almost an hour passed, before he could stand it no longer. He stepped forward and grabbed up the fruit, hungrilly biting into it. He hadn't known these trees were here, not having moved far from the coast of the island.  
He bit deeper and deeper, the juices running down his chin, as he wolfed the food. He had never tasted anything so sweet in his life.  
Aratok looked up to see the strange woman watching him, and he suddenly felt ashamed. This woman might be a monster, but she was somewhat regal, and he was devouring food before her like a wild animal. He had been reduced to such depths. Trying not to look as miserable as he felt, he wiped off his chin, and spoke, "Thank you."  
After 3 months of silence, he was alarmed at how rusty his voice had become, and now he sounded like an old man, weak and frail.  
The woman spoke, "How long have you been living here?"  
"Three...months. I...think it's months. It's hard to tell time..."  
"Why are you here?" she spoke, "I have not seen your kind here before, and I have been here from time to time."  
"I was exiled from my people," he said, and he spoke with such finality that she did not ask.  
"Well...." she paused, "You can have the rest of these, if you like. I was only picking them as I had nothing else to do....may I have your name?"  
He paused, unsure. To give one's name away could invite danger. And yet...what did he have to live for?  
"I am called Aratok."  
"Aratok. A strong name," she smiled, "I am Izumi. Do you live near here, then? Your house?"  
Aratok looked away, ashamed, "I...do not have a house."  
"You have some shelter?"  
He said nothing.  
Izumi paused, and then spoke, "Well, you know, the last time I was here, though it was quite a long time ago you understand, there was a smallish cottege to the east of here. Shall I go and see if it still stands?"  
Aratok said nothing, suddenly ashamed. How very far he had fallen.  
"You stay right here," Izumi said, "And I'll go see if I can find it."  
She turned, and seemed to plunge directly into the thick undergrowth.  
Somewhat alarmed, he started to follow, not sure just why. There might be dangers on this island....and yet so what? This monster was nothing to him...  
But the fruit...  
He cursed as he pushed aside offending branches and bushes, and almost fell out into a clearing where she stood.  
It seemed very hot inside that clearing, but it was quickly vanishing as he stood up. Izumi was standing just before a cottege. It looked somewhat oldish, a little worn, but still strong and solid.  
"Yes, I thought it was here. The well is still good, too."  
Aratok looked around the clearing, saying nothing. The house looked somewhat old and worn...  
And yet there were no weeds in the area. No tall grass grown up around the cottege. The pump for the well seemed to be new; there was no rust.  
He watched her as she looked over the house. Surely...she had not _made_ this in such a short time? The place must be used. And yet it seemed abandoned.  
Izumi opened the door and walked inside, looking around. He followed.  
The table looked strong. There were even bowls in the cupboards, and when he walked into the bedroom, the bed, though low and on the floor, had bedding. Out of curiosity, he inspected it, and noticed it did not smell musty.  
He walked back out, and spoke to her, "How long has this place been here?"  
"Oh, I'm not sure," Izumi laughed, "But the previous owner has been gone a long time, so I do not think he will mind if you stay."  
Aratok nodded.  
There was no dust anywhere.  
"You will have to gather some wood," she said, "And draw some water, but other than that I think you should be fine here."  
"Thank you."  
"Oh, you don't have to thank me. This place needs someone in it."  
"Are you leaving?"  
He suddenly found he did not want her to go. Strange, and even somewhat ugly, yes, but she was the first person to talk to him in months. It was so nice to hear conversation again, to talk again.  
Izumi studied him, "I should, yes. But....I will probably return here from time to time, as I will need to continue collecting various plants. That is...if you do not mind."  
"I do not mind, no...."  
She smiled at him, and turned, and walked out the door.

She visited often, at least once a month, often every two weeks. He found himself eagerly looking forward to her next visit, to have someone to talk to. She had a strange sense of humor, seeming to delight in laughing at herself. Aratok was not used to such a thing; his people being somewhat rigid and upright. Such open laughter at oneself was refreshing and new to him.  
And she had a great fondness for birds. He found that out very quickly. No matter where she was, or what she was doing, if a bird showed up and began to sing, she would stop everything she was doing and would listen. He found he could no longer hunt the birds, for fear he would upset her.  
On one visit, she brought him something. It was a strange game, and over the days, she would teach him the rules. Something similar to a game he later learned about, called chess, they would spend hours playing against one another. She discovered he had an excellent mind for such things, and encouraged it.  
One game they played lasted 6 months.  
Years passed. They grew closer and closer. Aratok no longer saw her as a strange monster, but as a close friend. She would always look...odd...to him, but once you get to know a person, their looks vanish, and merely become that person. With time, she became beautiful. Although he always found her ears strange.  
One night, as the fire burned lowly, he spoke to her.  
"You're very powerful, aren't you?"  
She looked at him, somewhat surprised, "Why do you say that?"  
"Well....you were not afraid of me, when you first saw me...and you made me this shelter."  
Izumi blinked, "How....how did you know?"  
"There was no grass outside, Izumi, no weeds."  
"It might have just been kept up!"  
"By who? Besides...there was no dust in here."  
Izumi scowled, " Oh bother."  
Aratok burst out laughing. He couldn't remember the last time he had really, truly, laughed. Probably as a child.  
Izumi tried to look put-out, but failed.  
He spoke again, "You have known me for near on fifteen years, Izumi, and yet you have never, not once, asked me why I am here. Why I was exiled."  
"I figured you would be comfortable telling me when you wished. I did not want to push you."  
He was silent for a while, and then began to speak. He had never spoken about what had happened to him, not aloud, not to someone else. He held it close to him, angrilly, bitterly, like some inner armor. But as he began to speak, it was as if the armor began to loosen, to disintegrate, to fall apart. It hurt....but it felt good too, as if he were purging a wound.  
"...and still they exiled me! If I had done nothing, if I had allowed those innocents to die, I would not be here! I risked my life, I saved those people, and still the Council voted that I be exiled, for I was considered "dangerous"!"  
"That was wrong," Izumi said firmly, "You did what needed to be done, and you should not have been punished for it. Yet, sometimes people are afraid when they see violence. They fear it innately, and think it will be turned on them. I suspect this is what happened. And yet....they should not have exiled you. It...is wrong."  
Aratok said nothing. Old, angry feelings had arisen within him.  
"My people," he said, "Are a social people. I would rather they had killed me, than exile me here, away from everything I know. Though, I suppose, it truly makes no difference. For I was exiled even before I came here. I was always different. _These_ made me different." He flexed his wings.  
"Physical appearance does not make the inner person."  
Aratok looked at her, and nodded. She was more right than she knew, for he was becoming more dependant on her for company. Once, he thought her a monster. Now...now his own people seemed the monsters.  
Izumi spoke, "It grows late, and I must go." She rose, and he took a step towards her, "Would you like to stay, or...are you very busy?"  
She smiled at him, "I am very busy, yes. My lady keeps me busy."  
"You speak much of this Lady, and yet actually tell me little of her. Who is she?"  
She smiled again, "I think you will meet her soon."  
He watched her, confused, as she turned, and walked out.

In the present, Aratok shifted, and glanced at Sesshomaru across the water, "You know, of course, what she was planning to do."  
Sesshomaru spoke, "Of course."  
"I had no knowledge. But here....here is what happened..."

The scene changed to a large room, paneled with wood. There were many chairs, and a massive desk, behind which sat a very old Takanato sitting there. Other, younger ones, men and women, all sat at various desks and tables. It was obviously some sort of government building. Behind them was what looked like a giant map, and several flags hanging along the walls.  
As Aratok had said, all the Takanato there had fair hair, and white wings. None had dark wings, and none had banded wings.  
They were talking lowly, and the oldest one spoke.  
"And that finalizes the new order. What new business do we have?"  
At that moment, the two massive doors at the far end of the hall opened, and in strode a monster.  
She was tall, obviously a she, yet no wings, black hair, dark eyes....  
Hideous.  
She walked with purpose towards the main desk, and upon seeing her, many cried out in shock. No one had ever seen a creature such as this before.  
Two guards stepped forward, no weapons in their hands, intent on stopping her with their words alone, but the strange monster neatly stepped around them, and kept walking towards the main desk.  
Several of the younger Takanato squawked and jumped up from the seats, scurrying away as the monster approached the desk.  
The eldest one did not move; he sat, stoic and strong.  
The monster spoke, "This is the Council of the Takanato, yes?"  
Furious whispers around the room. This monster dared speak to the head of the council! What did it want?  
"It is." The old one said.  
"Good," she smiled, "I want to talk about one of your kin, named Aratok."  
Most whispers shot across the room. Scandalized.  
The old man frowned, "His name is not spoken. He was exiled for henious crimes."  
"I fail to see how saving the lives of your people as being heinous. And why can't I say his name? That's just silly, isn't it?"  
"You are a monster here. You know nothing of our ways!"  
"That's true," she conceeded, "But we're going to talk about it all the same. You see, you have to undo what you did."  
"Never."  
"Oh dear," the monster sighed, "This is going to take a while."  
The old man spoke, "There is nothing you can do to make us undo the order. He showed wild and violent ways. How do we know he will not turn against us sometime?"  
"Yes, well, that's what I want to talk to you about."  
"No," the old man said, with a shake of his head, "What is done cannot be undone."  
"I warn you," the monster said gently, "I will not leave until we talk about this."  
"Then you shall be waiting a very long time," the old man threatened.  
With that, he turned his head, and looked one of his aids in the eye, "Bring on the next bit of work."  
"Y...Yes, sir," the younger air stuttered, and hurriedly brought forward a pile of papers, eyeing the monster nervously. _It had no wings!_  
The old man began to read over the papers, ignoring the monster. People whispered to themselves, and slowly took their seats.  
"Well then," the monster said, "If I am going to be waiting a long time, I might as well make myself comfortable."  
And with that, she turned, and plopped her bottom right upon the desk, sitting directly in front of the old man, her back to him.  
He sputtered, "What do you think you are doing?"  
"Waiting," she replied calmly.

It was a circus. You simply cannot conduct affairs of state with a monster perched upon your desk. The old man tried very hard to ignore her, but it failed, as he was forced to look around Izumi's body at whoever was trying to talk to him, and you simply cannot look dignified and regal peering around someone perched on your desk. Hours passed, and his face grew redder and redder, and eventaully passed into purple.  
For her part, the monster sat there, looking at her nails, swinging her feet as a child would, occasionally breaking into a humming song, obviously settling in for a long stay.  
It was in the fourth hour that the old man broke.  
"_Everyone out!"_ he screamed, "_Guards, take everyone out side! This has gone on long enough! I shall speak to this...this...cretin....alone!"_  
Everyone hurried out, as the monster hopped down from the massive desk, delicately brushing off her bottom, "You know, I was really starting to think this was going to go into sunset."  
"You are a horrible beast!"  
"Oh nonsense!" the monster laughed, "You just don't know me."

Sesshomaru eyed Aratok across the water. There was a deep look of affection on the Takanato's face, that was so easily read by the demon lord. There was love there...and adoration.  
For his own part, Sesshomaru was desperately trying to stifle the smile that threatened. How Izumi had simply plunked herself down, with every intent of waiting out a monsoon.

The scene changed again. It was night, and Aratok stirred the fire. There was a knock upon the door, and he stood, startled.  
"Izumi?"  
The door opened, and she walked in, "Hello. I apologise for arriving so late..."  
"That's fine...but why are you here? You usually leave at sunset."  
"Yes, well, I had work to do, and only now am I arriving here."  
She put a basket upon the table, and opened it, taking out foodstuffs and wine, "Have you eaten?"  
"Some fish and fruit, but I can always eat more."  
"Yes, I imagine you can," she smiled. She poured him some juice, and held it out to him. In the low light, he walked to her, and took it, and studied her face.  
"You are....different."  
She smiled, "I am nervous....and excited."  
"Nervous? Why?"  
"Well..." she paused, her hands fluttering like small birds, and she linked them before her, "I....I went and talked to your council today."  
The cup shattered on the floor as Aratok stood looking at her, eyes wide, "You what?"  
"Yes, I...well, I wanted to talk to him, you see. The one who choose your fate." She scowled, "He's a very disagreeable man, isn't he?"  
"Izumi....what happened?"  
"Well, we discussed what happened, and I told him it was foolish to punish you for saving others. Downright stupid, to be quite blunt. I explained to him that there was a war coming, and he would be in need of those like you, those who would fight to save others. He told me, foolish man that he is...that his people would take no part in a war."  
"What did you say?" he asked, his voice hushed.  
"I told him he had no choice. The war would come to him. He could deny it all he wanted, but it would come, all the same. He took some convincing."  
"How...did you convince him?"  
"I showed him some of my...powers. And he began to understand what I said was true. And he told me that the rule he had concerning you was made a long time ago, and that perhaps it was time to change."  
Aratok looked at her, wide eyed.  
"But he said that he could not just go back on his own word. It would undermine his authority."  
Aratok sagged slightly. He should have known.  
"So...." Izumi said, "The most he would give is that instead of being held here forever, your punishment would be 30 years."  
Aratok stared.  
Izumi spoke again, "And _I_ said that since you had _already_ served 15 years, it would only be another 15, and then you can leave. He didn't like that, but...." she looked at him, and spoke softly, "It was the best I could do for you, my friend. I am sorry."  
"Sorry?" Aratok sounded stunned, "You...15 years. I will be free in _15 years?_"  
"I should have tried for more, I know, but-"  
Aratok stepped forward, and suddenly went down on one knee. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face against her stomach, and began to quietly weep.  
Izumi looked very startled, and her hands fluttered over his head, "Oh dear, Aratok, I'm sorry, I should have fought for more, but I didn't think he'd-"  
_"My life for you,"_ Aratok wept against her, _"Oh my Lady, my life for you."_  
Now Izumi looked downright alarmed, "What? Oh, no, that is not necessary, Aratok, dear, that..."  
"You alone fought for me," the broken man said, "You alone. As I shall fight for you. Guide me. Lead me,and I will follow you to hell and back, my lady."  
"Aratok, please," Izumi said, looking more and more alarmed, "Please, Dear Heart, stand up."  
He did, trying to hide his tears, but they were there, and he did not look ashamed of them.  
"I only did what was right, dear one."  
"That is not important," Aratok spoke roughly, "You fought for me. Lead me, my lady, and I shall follow. I am yours to command, now and forever."  
"Well now," Izumi smiled, gently patting his chest, "That's not necessary right now."  
"I need you to know," he said softly, "That I am yours, my lady."  
Sesshomaru, watching the scene play out before him, knew exactly what was going on. There was a lot more being said, a lot hidden in the expression of the winged man, in his tone. What he had once held for Izumi suddenly blossomed into much, much more.  
And to the demon lord's utter amazement, all of it seemed to go directly over Izumi's head.  
"Well, thank you, dear. Why don't we just sit down and eat, and you can try to defeat me at our game again."  
Aratok read much into Izumi's words and her expression. Sesshomaru, as a man, could easily read the other man's face, and knew that _Aratok_ knew Izumi was completely unaware of what he had offered. And the winged man's face settled, accepting.  
"That would be nice," he smiled, and Izumi turned to get the game board.

They stepped back from the water.  
"So," Aratok said, now turning his piercing gaze on Sesshomaru. He was not ashamed of what the other man had witnessed, not even his lowest points, "Now you understand. And now you understand what I mean when I say I will make you very sorry, Neutral One, if you betray my lady Izumi."  
Sesshomaru spoke, "That _is_ a threat."  
"Yes," Aratok said simply, "It is."

They regarded each other in silence for a while, two potential enemies sizing each other up. Both were top warriors, both used to winning.  
Sesshomaru spoke first, "Tell me of Omek."  
The startled look on the other's face interested Sesshomaru.  
Aratok suddenly scowled, "What do you know of Omek?"  
"Very little. Izumi refuses to speak of him, yet he seems to make her nervous. He also, apparently, has singled her out. Is he a threat?"  
Aratok looked at the water, and spoke, "Yes. He is."  
Silence.  
"How?"  
"He is very powerful."  
"Why does he want to kill Izumi?"  
"Kill....own. His desires change from day to day. He was dangerous then, and he is very dangerous now."  
"Why will she not speak of him? Is she..._afraid_ of him?"  
Aratok looked at the demon lord, "It is hard to think of my lady Izumi as afraid of anything, but...yes. I think so. She fears him, because he is not rational in the head."  
Silence.  
Aratok spoke, "You must keep her safe from Omek, Neutral One."  
Sesshomaru arched a brow.  
Aratok spoke again, "Izumi is too forgiving, too kind. Though she is uneasy over him, and even despises him a little, should he come to her, begging her forgiveness, she is likely to give it to him. And he knows that."  
"And you think she is likely to let me stop her?"  
Aratok's voice was hard, "You _are_ the Neutral One. _You_ do not have to listen to her."  
Silence.  
Sesshomaru spoke, "What happened?"  
Aratok looked at the water in silence for a second, and then spoke, "It is not right to speak of this without her permission. Izumi holds her past tight to her, like a second skin."  
"You ask me to protect her from him, yet I am not to know why?"  
Aratok glared at Sesshomaru, an inner war within him. Finally, he jerked his head towards the bowl of water again, and Sesshomaru stepped forward.  
Aratok passed his hand over the water, and an image formed.  
It was the object Sesshomaru had seen earlier, the burned frame. Only here it was not burned, but new. It was like a small house, but only the frame of one, with many rafters overhead. All around the sides was what looked like glass, or even crystal. There were windows opened, letting in air.  
Izumi was within, working at a long shelf that ran the length of the building.  
Inside were many many pots, all holding various flowers in bloom. Pots hung from the rafters and sat upon stools, and sat upon ledges. There were rows of flowers and exotic plants in the ground, all staked out.  
It was a beautiful garden.  
"This was Izumi's garden," Aratok said, "It was her pride and joy. She spent many hours on it. All this happened long before I met Izumi, but I have been told all this by others. When she was stressed, or tired, or even sad, she would enter, and tend to her garden, and it would make her feel happy again. Apparently, she had a garden similar when she was a human, and she liked to spend time in there. It was her own, private thing."  
Now the image changed, and there were many other people walking around, some strange looking, others human-looking.  
"The gods and goddesses had a meeting, and all the Senmin came to meet as well, and talk. Izumi hosted them all, talking and laughing. But when she would get tired, and want a little privacy, she would go to her garden."  
Now the image changed, and Izumi was walking inside her garden, and a man appeared.  
Omek.  
He was different looking. A little more heavyset, though not fat. He had a smile on his face as he spoke to her, and Izumi smiled back, talking.  
Sesshomaru studied the image, and spoke, "Omek was Senmin?"  
"He was. Senmin to the God of Harvest. A god of good. Well taken with food and wine and laughter."  
Izumi and Omek walked together, talking, well into the night.  
"As you can probably understand, Izumi's Lady and Omek's Lord had much in common. A good harvest depends on the weather. So Izumi and Omek hit it off right from the start. They became friends."  
The scene changed again, and now it was night. They were still talking, but now Omek looked somewhat angry, and Izumi was looking uneasy.  
"Omek came to want more from Izumi than friendship. And Izumi did not want that. She wanted to be his friend, and his friend only."  
Aratok's eyes met the demon lord's over the water, "Izumi lives for her lady, Neutral One, and no one else."  
Sesshomaru said nothing, seemed not to have heard.  
In the bowl of water, Omek began to shout at Izumi, waving his arms in the air. Izumi began to grow angry as well, shouting back. A crowd was starting to gather, uneasy.  
Omek reached out, and grabbed Izumi by the arm, harshly, and pulled her to him, and tried to kiss her.  
Izumi, furious, slapped him in the face, and turned, fleeing.  
Omek stood there, rage in his face, watching her go.  
The others began to fade back, uneasy as well.  
The scene changed. Izumi was lying on some pillows, her face in her hands, not crying, but clearly very upset. Other Senmin were gathered around her, trying to offer her comfort, but they were uneasy, for no Senmin ever became aggressive towards another.  
The door to the room burst open, and another Senmin ran in, shouting. Her words were distorted, but everyone looked shocked. They all looked at Izumi, who paled, but stood, and ran outside.  
The scene changed again.  
Her garden was burning.  
It was an inferno, a massive fire, burning up to the sky. The other Senmin stood around, trying to put it out, but it was set with a Senmin's fire, and it devoured everything.  
Izumi watched it burn, her face pale.  
The scene changed again. Now it was just a husk, as Sesshomaru had seen it before, burned and devoid of life.  
Aratok spoke, "The God of Harvest was furious, and swore to drag Omek before Izumi to make him apologise, but no one could find him, not even Izumi's Lady. Somehow, he managed to hide, and no one found him. Until now. He has allied himself with Keimetsu. All the Senmin swore to get revenge on him, for his breach, and running from his God. He became hunted. And he blames Izumi, for in his twisted mind, he fell from grace because she would not love him."  
Sesshomaru spoke, "She did not rebuild?"  
"She did not. She no longer looks at it. The heart has gone from it, she says, and she cannot bring herself to start it again. It has remained there ever since, as no one, not even Amatersu, has the heart to destroy it utterly. Now Izumi has no shelter from her grief."  
The image faded.  
Sesshomaru looked at Sesshomaru, "Her grief?"  
Aratok looked at him sternly, _"That_ I will _not_ speak of."  
Sesshomaru looked back at the water, but there was nothing there to see.  
Aratok looked at Sesshomaru, "Omek has swore revenge on Izumi. He loves her in a twisted way, yet he wants to see her crawl, to demean herself before him, as he feels she forced him to do. Izumi...has never been the recipient of such hate, and it makes her uneasy. But even more so, she fears him because of the fact he still loves her, and wants to own her."  
Sesshomaru was silent.  
"Then Omek shall have to die."  
Aratok blinked at him, and barked out a laugh.  
"He is still nearly as powerful as a Senmin," the winged man said, "Do you think you can stop him?"  
Sesshomaru said nothing.  
Aratok spoke, "You know...I think you believe you can."  
Silence.  
"But believing does not make it real. If you join Keimetsu's side, you will be working alongside Omek."  
"If I join Keimetsu," Sesshomaru said, "I shall still kill Omek, it is of no matter."  
Aratok watched him in silence.

A few minutes later, Izumi walked into the room, "Honestly, they make mountains out of molehills. The tiniest thing..." she stopped, seeing both Sesshomaru and Aratok regarding her silently.  
Izumi spoke, "Where is Nah`neela?"  
Aratok spoke, "I told her she could go, my lady. I have been answering The Neutral One's questions."  
Izumi's expression told her she was somewhat surprised to see the two of them getting along, and she smiled. She walked to them, "Excellent! Are either of you hungry? The tables have been laid, we can go and eat."  
"An excellent idea," Aratok said, and motioned for her to lead the way.  
As they walked, Izumi spoke, "You will see many here, Sesshomaru. The Senmin of many are here. I will introduce you to them."  
They walked out into a huge room, with many small tables lined with more food than the demon lord himself had ever seen in one place, and much of it was unknown to him. Soups, meats, breads, cheeses, wines, desserts, everything was there.  
Izumi took him around, introducing him to many Senmin. Some were male, some were female. All appeared to be human. Or at least humanoid. They all spoke deferentially to Izumi, and Sesshomaru remembered Mikado saying that Izumi was, in fact, the first Senmin ever.  
It was like a whirlwind tour. Sesshomaru met the Senmins of; Bishamon, God of War; Ebusi, God of Fishing; Benten, Goddess of Fortune; Gekka-O, God of Marriage; Hachiman, another God of War, as well as Marisha-Ten, Goddess of War; Hoori, God of Hunting; Fukurokuju, God of Healing; Kannon, Goddess of Mercy and Protection; and Okuninushi, Goddess of Healing, as well as many others. They all seemed very interested in meeting The Neutral One, and spoke eagerly to him. All seemed sure that he would join their side before long.  
Izumi brought him a plate heaped with food, and smiled as she spoke, "There are many more Gods and Goddess who are visiting the Shrine. Not all have taken Senmin. Some are not...social Gods."  
Sesshomaru sampled the food, and it was interesting, and some was downright delicious. Izumi watched him, enjoying how he strove to appear bored by the whole thing. Yet even The Lord of the Western Reaches would have to be somewhat awed by it all. Yet as ever, he kept his poker face.  
"Are you not eating?" he asked her, as she perched on a cushion beside him.  
"I will eat later. There is too much to do now."  
"Do you not have servants here to help?" he frowned.  
"Well, yes, but-"  
"Then do not be foolish. Ask someone to bring you something and eat."  
She paused, then smiled, "I'm just not hungry right now." She studied him, "Did Aratok show you around?"  
"Not exactly."  
She sighed, "You two didn't fight, did you?"  
He glanced at her, arching a brow, "Fight?"  
Izumi sighed.  
He spoke again, "And do you think you know me so very well, then?"  
She nodded, "Actually, I do. And both you and Aratok are too similar. You take offense at everything, far too easily. I did not want the two of you alone in a room."  
Sesshomaru arched a brow, and Izumi sighed again, "Well, neither of you appear to be wounded, so I guess it all went well."  
Sesshomaru said nothing else, just finished his meal.  
Later, there was music and some of the female Senmin danced. One of the Senmin, a man, Senmin of the God of Wine, became a little drunk, and began to dance with the women, everyone laughing and egging him on.  
Izumi noticed that Sesshomaru seemed completely uninterested in the festivities around him, and rose, motioning for him to follow her.  
Outside, the music drifted out to them, and she spoke, "I would have thought you would be interested in such festivals."  
He said nothing.  
Izumi sighed yet again, dismayed, a "what am I going to do with you?" sigh, and then spoke, "You are not enjoying yourself here, are you?"  
He glanced at her as they walked, "Is that important to you?"  
She looked at the floor as they walked, then spoke, "Yes, it is."  
He regarded her, "Why?"  
Izumi fell silent for a second, then spoke, "You do not smile very much."  
Sesshomaru frowned, looking ahead as they walked along a hall. It was an odd thing to say. What did one have to do with the other?  
"Do you have no hopes for the future, Sesshomaru? No plans?"  
He frowned further. What was she speaking of?  
"Plans?"  
"Yes. Everyone has a plan for the future, a hope, a dream. Do you have no plans?"  
He looked ahead, to where they were approaching the entrance to other halls, and spoke, "I will continue on doing as I always have."  
She regarded him in silence for a few moments, and he glanced at her, startled to see her smiling at him, eyes closed, happily.  
He spoke, scowling, "And what is so amusing?"  
"Nothing," she turned, still smiling, "I find it comforting to know that you will continue on. Some things should not stop."  
He fell silent, feeling confused.  
"So," she said, changing the subject, "What would you like to see? There is a great fountain, and a lovely observitory, where you can see the stars very clear. We also have a reflecting pool."  
Sesshomaru fell silent for a second, and then spoke lowly, "Show me what you will."  
Izumi smiled, and linked her arm in his, and lead him along.

Hours passed. As they walked from place to place, the sun began to set, the light becoming more golden, and eventually redder. They spent some time at the fountain; a great cascade of water, shooting up into the air, glittering like diamonds, all the colors of the rainbow rippling throughout the water. The reflecting pool was a huge pool of water, only about4 inches deep, with gems embedded in the floor. The water was still as a mirror, and reflected back their images as clear as any mirror.  
The sun was starting to set as they entered the observatory. It looked like a round room made of crystal or glass, and up above them the stars were close and clear. There were even bluish whirls of light, looking like diamonds scattered over velvet.  
Sesshomaru looked at one in silence for a while, before speaking.  
"What is that?"  
Izumi looked where he was looking, and smiled, and spoke softly, "That is a galaxy."  
"A galaxy."  
"Sometimes, when you look up at the night sky, you can see a blur of light, like a cloud, far away. That is a galaxy. That is a galaxy, seen up close."  
Sesshomaru studied it in silence for a while, and Izumi spoke, "It's beautiful, isn't it? I love to come here and look at it. So bright, in the darkness. It brings me peace."  
"Is it made of stars? All in one place?"  
"Stars. Suns. Worlds. Entire worlds, and slowly circling around and around."  
"What is at the center?"  
Izumi smiled, "Ah...no one knows. That is a secret."  
He glanced at her, but saw she was not lying; or if she was, she was lying well.  
"No one knows?"  
Izumi smiled up at him, her long hair black in the low light, "There must be some magic in the world, Sesshomaru, or what is the point of existance?"  
He said nothing, just studied her in the low light.  
They walked from the room a little later, and she spoke again, "Will you join the celebrations, or would you rather I show you a room you can use?"  
The demon lord spoke, "I would like to see _your_ room."  
Izumi blinked, "_My_ room?"  
"Indeed."  
"Whatever for?"  
"I am merely curious." He glanced at her, "Are you uncomfortable with that?"  
Izumi looked straight ahead, "Of course not," she said, somewhat ruffled, "It's this way."  
He followed behind her as she led the way up a hall. The rugs here were golden and red, as was most of the rest of the palace. She led him to a sliding door, which she slid back, and entered.  
Inside, the room was larger than it first appeared to be, for the room itself was somewhat "L" shaped. Silken golden curtains covered the windows, and there were cushions scattered around. Some were sitting around a low table, and the demon lord noticed a board set up with playing pieces set up to begin a game. It was the same game both her and Aratok had been playing. The rugs on the floor were of the same red color as the ones outside, but just about everything else inside was some shade of blue; light blue, dark blue, sky blue, blue so dark it looked black.  
And there were birds everywhere.  
Painting of nightengales. Drawings of sparrows. Crystal carvings of song birds. Golden statues of huge birds of prey, such as Golden Eagles. Tapestries of birds on trees hung on the walls. There was a wooden carving of a simple sparrow on a branch, sitting in a place of honour on a shelf. On the opposite wall, was an elaborate tapestry of a trio of birds on a cherry tree branch, the blossoms bright, also in a place of honour.  
Sesshomaru walked around, looking at everything. There was a faint scent of that same lotus scent that always seemed to hang around the woman. A large closet took up a far corner of the room, the door closed. A small rattan bed lay in the other corner in the shorter of the "L" shape.  
In one corner was some strange contraption that seemed to be made of wire and gold, shaped like another "L", with the wires running from the top down to the lower part.  
He approached it, studying it, but could make no sense of it.  
Izumi stood beside him, and smiled, "It's called a harp."  
"A harp. What does it do?"  
"It makes music," she said, and lightly trailed her fingertips across the wires. A light, haunting, beautiful sound rose from the object, seeming to float on the air.  
"I have never seen such a thing, though it is similar to a koto, only koto do not stand upright."  
Izumi nodded, "This comes from a land very, very far away, and very different from our ways."  
"Do you play this?"  
"No," Izumi smiled, "I seem to tangle my fingers. There is a young girl who comes and plays for me from time to time, to calm my nerves."  
"You play no instruments?"  
"I play samisen, and the shakuhachi flute."  
"Samisen. Not many people play that."  
"You have heard Samisen?"  
"In my father's house, yes. There was a minstrel."  
Izumi nodded, and watched as he wandered around a little more. Eventually, he came to the carving of the wooden bird.  
"You obviously treasure this."  
She walked over, and stood beside him, "Yes. Aratok carved that himself for me. He surprised me with it."  
Sesshomaru scowled slightly, turning aside, looking at the tapestry, "And did he give you that as well?"  
Izumi's voice suddenly changed, becoming soft, and almost wistful, "No. Someone else gave that to me as a gift. It is my most treasured gift in all the world."  
Sesshomaru glanced at her, curious, "And who gave that to you?"  
Izumi looked away, "That is my memory, Lord Sesshomaru, and I cannot share it. Not now. If ever."  
Sesshomaru frowned. He was seeing a side of Izumi he wasn't sure he liked.  
Izumi, however, turned from him, and headed towards the door again, "I will show you to the room you may use, if you wish to stay the night."  
He followed her, "Stay?"  
Izumi glanced over her shoulder at him, "Indeed. The festivities will continue for a few days. You may stay and partake if you wish. Or return, it is up to you."  
Sesshomaru silently followed, his mind churning over all he had learned this day. There was much more to Izumi than he had thought, and it gave him much to ponder over.  
"I do not require sleep," he told her, and she nodded, but spoke, "No, but rest is good for the soul, if not the body."  
She led him up another hall, and to a door, which she slid back, and entered into a room.  
It was very well furnished, with a thick futon bed, several cushions and a table. There was another door, open, which showed a washing bowl and water, as well as a bathroom. Izumi walked in, and he followed. The room was coloured in greens and golds, making him feel as if he were in a deep forest. Thick rugs under foot, tapestries of stunning vistas.  
"There is a bathroom in there," she pointed, "With fresh towels, so you may freshen up as you wish. There is also some sleeping clothes, if you wish to change. Please, use all as you wish, you are an honoured guest here."  
Sesshomaru looked around. It was similar to the rooms in his father's house. It had been a very long time since he had been in such opulance.  
"I will stay," he agreed.  
Izumi nodded, and headed towards the door, "Good eve to you, then, Lord Sesshomaru. Someone will call upon you in the morning and lead you to breakfast, if you desire."  
"Izumi."  
She turned, and regarded him. He studied her.  
"Why did you ask me here? Who was I to meet that was so important? What was I to learn?"  
Izumi paused, "In truth, Lord Sesshomaru, I do not know. But my Lady asked that you join this celebration, to meet others, and perhaps to learn things you need to know. If she feels that you should learn, then I am sure you already have learned what you needed to know."  
Sesshomaru studied her in silence for a second, and then spoke, "Perhaps I have."  
Izumi smiled, and stepped outside, sliding the door shut behind her, "Good night, Lord Sesshomaru."

END


End file.
